


OC fanfic snapshots

by violet_marsh



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_marsh/pseuds/violet_marsh
Summary: Basically this is going to be a collection of short previews for fics I plan to write soon and you guys can tell me what you think. They will be short scenes narrated by one of the main characters for the story. Whichever one you guys seem to like I'll write first. Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors franchise.
Comments: 2





	1. Herb Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preview for Daughter of the Moon)

Setting: Mountainclan 

Wolfheart's paws sank deep into the freshly fallen snow. He looked up at the pale sky, snow was still falling, on his whiskers, and his nose and his dark tabby back. Cold season would be approaching soon, and then the whole mountain would be white and frozen and prey-less. Which meant he should be out hunting for the clan and doing something useful. Instead he was stuck escorting the medicine cat apprentice to a cave not far from camp to pick the last few frostbitten leaves of some half shriveled plants. Up ahead he saw Moonpaw's feathery white tail bobbing up and down as she struggled through the thick snow. He honestly didn't think she needed protection, she blended in with the pristine landscape so well that Wolfheart doubted any hawk would spot her. 

"Over here," she called, motioning to a cave mouth a few fox lengths away. "I'm going to collect the last of the comfrey." 

"Well now that your here, I'm going to see if I can find any prey," the young warrior called back. Wolfheart tried to scent for a whiff of anything as the bitter wind blew harshly against his face. 

'It smells like there's a rabbit nearby! The scent was lost as soon as the wind changed. Ugh, all I can smell now is the stench of that musty old cave.' He thought with irritation. 

A terrified shriek split the air and dread filled Wolfheart's stomach. Forgetting the rabbit he charged into the cave. A ragged, snarling fox had backed the white she-cat up against the rock wall. Moonpaw's eyes were round with fear and her fur was puffed up so much she looked like a snowball. Wolfheart yowled in fury and leaped at the fox, knocking it aside. He hooked his claws into it's pelt and tore off patches of fur. The fox howled in pain and spun around snapping it's hungry jaws a whisker length away from his tail. Wolfheart screeched as the fox bit down on his ear. The tabby tom yanked it free and slammed the fox to the ground biting down hard on it's back. The fox yelped and squirmed away, bolting out of the caves and into the snow. Wolfheart watched as it's red tail disappeared down the mountain in the direction of the tree line. 

"I don't think it'll be coming back anytime soon," Wolfheart turned to Moonpaw. Her fur was starting to flatten, but her blue eyes stayed wide and round, like she was perpetually staring in amazement at something no one else could see. Guilt knotted in the pit of Wolfheart's stomach as he realized he had almost let a Clanmate get hurt.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I should have stayed by you and kept a better eye out-"

"It's okay, really you were just thinking of the clan, and the prey will start to run out soon with Cold season right around the corner. I think the fox had the same thought on his mind." She gazed off with a distant look on her face. 

"How are you not even mad at it?" Wolfheart snorted, both amused and baffled. 

"I'm a medicine cat, I guess it's kind of my job to stay peaceful and not to get mad at things."

"I don't know, I've definitely seen Ravensight get mad at Iceriver," he mrrowed lightheartedly.

"That cat leaps at danger without the slightest thought. He's always showing up in the medicine den for something or other." she mewed playfully. 

"Come on, let's get back to camp," she said picking up the comfrey. "Me and Ravensight will treat that ear in no time." She trotted uphill towards the camp as Wolfheart padded along after her.


	2. A Costly Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preview for an un-named story)

Lichenstream padded through the sound filled forest. It was new-leaf and ThunderClan's territory was blooming with life, yet an ominous cloud hung over the heads of all his clanmates. Last winter, Shadowclan had started stealing prey, or Thunderclan did, as they claimed. What had started as a trivial dispute quickly escalated when warriors started fighting to kill. So much for the warrior code... 

"Lichenstream, did you hear me?" Antclaw's swishing black tail jerked him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" the silver tom mewed. 

"Never mind. Hey Alderbranch, do you think we'll find any ShadowClan cats on our territory?"

"If we do, they'll wish they were never born!" the ginger brown shecat snarled. 

Lichenstream bumped right into Stagskip, the patrol had stopped. Spiderfoot's ears were pricked and he was scanning the area. Lichenstream heard rustling nearby, to noisy to be prey, and no ThunderClan cat tromped around so loudly. Spiderfoot motioned for his patrol to follow and charged through the bracken. Four ShadowClan cats stood with their hackles raised in the middle of a ThunderClan clearing. Lichenstream recognized the golden tabby as Goldentail, and the huge speckled white tom as... Oh no, that's the ShadowClan deputy Blizzardheart. Lichenstream bunched his muscles and prepared yet another bloody fight. 

"You're on our land." Spiderfoot growled. 

"My mistake, ThunderClan's been on ShadowClan land so much lately, we thought you'd forgotten all about borders." Blizzardheart unsheathed his claws. 

"Why don't I give you some scars so you'll remember?" Spiderfoot hurled himself at the tom with his long claws outstretched. 

Goldentail slammed into Lichenstream, catching him off-guard. The silver tabby writhed underneath his grip, then raked his belly, catching tufts of fur in his back claws. Goldentail yowled and leapt off. Lichenstream struck his shoulder. The ShadowClan warrior staggered, off balance. Lichenstream seized the opportunity and knocked him over on his side. He placed a paw on the young warriors head, pinning him down. Lichenstream saw that his clanmates had also won their fights too. Alderbranch and Antclaw were holding a big ginger and white tom down, and Stagskip was wrestling a hissing tortoiseshell to the ground. Everyone was now looking to Blizzardheart and Spiderfoot. They were circling each other with their backs arched, stalking each other like prey. Spiderfoot darted forward and swiped at Blizzardheart, but the white tom smashed his paw against the smaller, dark tabby's head. Spiderfoot fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled away before Blizzardheart could grab him. Spiderfoot jumped on the deputy's back and sunk his claws and teeth in and held on for dear life as Blizzardheart tried to shake him off. He succeeded and sent Spiderfoot flying across the clearing. Blizzardheart charged over and proceeded to tear into the Thunderclan warrior. Lichenstream watched, frozen in horror as Blizzardheart ripped his claws into his sides and his belly. Then with a sudden strength, Spiderfoot reached up and bit down hard on Blizzardhearts throat. The tom let out a strangled scream and toppled to the ground. Blood welled from his throat, and a red stain spread across his white fur. Spiderfoot, struggled to his feet and staggered towards the center of the clearing triumphantly. The ShadowClan cats looked on, frozen in shock. 

"You," he gestured to the petrified tortoiseshell, "take his body back to ShadowClan and tell Beestar that Spiderfoot sends his best." 

The shecat scampered over to his body and tried to lift his heavy chest. Lichenstream let go of Goldentail and he hauled the deputy's limp body onto his back with the smaller shecat helping. Antclaw and Alderbranch released Brightstorm and the four warriors got out of there as fast as they could. Spiderfoot started to yowl victoriously and the other ThunderClan warriors joined in.

"We killed the ShadowClan deputy!"

"We killed Blizzardheart!" 

As his clanmates cheered, Lichenstream only felt more disgusted. 

Both sides fighting to kill? Did not even a Clan's most respected warriors have any respect for the warrior code?

"I heard that Beestar was especially close with Blizzardheart," Stagskip meowed. 

"Hah, that serves him right for invading our territory!" Spiderfoot stumbled a tail-length in the direction of camp then lurched forward and fell, slumped in a heap. 

"Spiderfoot!" Alderbranch cried. She crouched over his wounds; Spiderfoot had lost a lot of blood and the rush of strength that came after killing Blizzardheart had worn off. His blood soaked flanks were shallowly rising up and down. The warrior groaned softly then went still. Lichenstream looked on the scene with a heavy heart. Spiderfoot was not the first warrior to be lost to this war, nor would he be the last. Yes, they had won the battle, but with a heavy price.


	3. The Hunting Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preview for Snowheart's Journey)

Snowheart stretched his claws as the sun started to peak out of the sky. He padded to the center of the Windclan camp where Thornfeather was organizing patrols below the Tall Rock. 

"Heathermist, take Tallcreek, Meadowfur and Sandflame to mark the ShadowClan border. They've been a little too active and I don't want them on our territory." A pale shecat nodded a trotted out with her patrol. 

"Ah, Snowheart, there you are. You and Swiftstorm take your apprentices out to go hunting. Oh, and take Adderwing and Springstep too." 

"Whenever your ready Snowheart," the Adderwing yawned. The fuzzy tom sat down and started grooming his fluffy silver tail

"I have to wake Softpaw first. She's been sleeping far too long." Snowheart poked his head into the apprentices den and saw tabby and white shecat just starting to stir. 

"Come on Softpaw, we have to go." 

"Just one more moment," she murmured sleepily. 

"No, we have to go now."

"Argh, fine. I'm up, I'm up."

Snowheart and his apprentice walked out to find Swiftstorm and Molepaw waiting there impatiently. Adderwing still looked like he was about to fall asleep. Only Springstep looked in a reasonably good mood. 

"Where should we hunt?" the shecat asked. 

"I was thinking by the falls." the white tom mewed. 

"While we're there, we might as well check the borders. Tallcreek swore he smelled RiverClan on our territory." Swiftstorm suggested. 

"What would they want with rabbits?" Snowheart questioned. 

"Well if we head there now we might just find out." 

The group headed out of camp as the sun steadily rose higher in the sky. Molepaw spotted a rabbit and took off as the rest of the patrol followed him. The rabbit dashed towards a tunnel and tried to escape. Molepaw dove in after it. A few moments past and Molepaw reemerged with a limp rabbit in his jaws. 

"Wow! You caught it in it's own burrow!" Softpaw, who had been an apprentice for less than a moon, was impressed by most things. "Snowheart, can I try that?"

Snowheart hesitated. Molepaw was almost a warrior, and Softpaw was just learning. 

"I don't know Softpaw, you don't know the tunnels that well, and you might get lost down there."

"I promise I'll be careful!" 

Snowheart sighed, he hoped he didn't regret this, but he had faith in his apprentice. 

"Okay."

They kept searching the moor for rabbits and had wandered close to the falls when Springstep spotted something. 

"Look a hare!" The silver shecat sprinted after it with Softpaw hard on her heels. The hare veered to the right and made a mad dash for it's burrow. It dived under with Softpaw plunging into the hole after it. Snowheart waited for her to come back out. And waited. And waited. 

"Snowheart, maybe you should go after her, she might have gotten lost," Springstep mewed. 

"I don't know, maybe I should give her a few more moments."

"Oh just go after her, she probably forgot which way she turned," Swiftstorm snapped. 

With that Snowheart bounded down the rabbit hole. He tasted the damp air for his apprentice's lingering scent. He caught on the it and started to follow. After making several turns he found her at a dead end with a frightened look in her eyes. 

"Snowheart!" she cried. "I'm really sorry, I forgot which way I turned and then I lost the rabbit and I-"

"It's okay," he soothed. "I found you and that's all that matters. Just try to listen to my advice next time."

She nodded vigorously. 

"Now let's get back to the patrol. I think the closest entrance out is this way." He popped his head into fresh air, relieved to be back on the surface. He climbed out, scanning for the patrol. He saw them from a distance and waved his tail. Softpaw must have really traveled far. 

"What are you doing on our territory!" 

Snowheart whipped around and saw a patrol of three RiverClan warriors. A sinking feeling grew in his stomach as he realized that the WindClan border was several fox lengths away. 

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, my apprentice accidentally-"

"Quiet! Now you have five heartbeats to get off RiverClan territory before we shred you're pelts!" Leopardwing, a muscled brown spotted tom barked. Snowheart heard battle yowls behind him. The rest of his patrol came charging to his defense, with Swiftstorm at the head. 

"Are you okay?" Springstep asked. 

"Fine," he dipped his head in reply. 

"Listen you fish-faced fox-hearts!" Swiftstorm snarled. "If you think you just push WindClan around like we're a bunch of rabbits, you're all going to go back to the RiverClan camp limping!" 

"Oh, you think you're in any position to boss us around?" a pale ginger shecat spat. "These warriors are on our territory." 

Snowheart looked between the two patrols frantically. If he didn't do something this would end up with a battle. He noticed Adderwing shifting awkwardly. Then he looked at the RiverClan patrol and realized why. 

'Adderwing is half-Clan, and his mother, Silvershine is here with the patrol. Silvershine must not want to fight her own son, and Leopardwing was usually a reasonable cat. Maybe, if I can convince them not to fight, we can leave in peace.'

"Leopardwing, please forgive my patrol, and call off your own warriors." Snowheart could see in the corner of his eye, Swiftstorm was glowering for being referenced to like an apprentice. "It was an accident, and we will leave your territory promptly," Snowheart continued. "I don't want to shed any blood over something so small, and I think your warriors feel the same." Snowheart now looked directly at Silvershine. Leopardwing, also noting her, relaxed a little. 

"Leopardwing, I have always thought of you as a sensible cat. Please let us leave without a fight, and maybe we can see each other at the next gathering on civil terms." 

Leopardwing tilted his head, intrigued by his speech. 

"Very well, you can leave our territory." Snowheart dipped his head. "Quickly," the RiverClan tom added. 

"Thank you." With a flick of his tail, the WindClan warriors bounded towards the border. 

"We could have fought them, we had numbers on our side," Swiftstorm growled. 

"We were the ones trespassing, it was our fault."

"They were probably hunting on our territory before. WindClan has lost all it's dignity. Our neighbors think they can walk all over us and the only way to prove them wrong is to show them that we are strong enough to take them into battle." Swiftstorm walked ahead to catch up with Adderwing and Molepaw. Snowheart could tell he was fuming. 

'He's a great warrior. He wants what he thinks is best for the Clan. Although we have different ideas on what that is.' 

"Well I, for one, was impressed by how you found a peaceful solution," Springstep purred and brushed up against him. Snowheart purred back.


	4. The Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Preview for Rising Tide)

The rain poured down hard, dripping on Eelstrike's sleeping form. The shecat didn't wake for the rain though. She awoke to the sound of yowling cats. 

"There's too much flooding! Everyone move to higher ground!"someone yelled. Eelstrike awoke with a start, and realized that her twig woven nest was already starting to float. She lept from her nest and saw other warriors starting to stir in a panic. As a Riverclan warrior, she'd seen floods before, but this water was rising faster than anything she'd experienced. Cats rushed out of the dens. The camp was in chaos. 

"Where's Poolstar?" a black and white tom cried. She looked around and saw her brother, Webfoot helping the old shecat out of her den. 

"Ok everyone," the dark tabby shouted. "We're moving inland towards the hills. Everyone stick together."

"Reedpaw?" She called out for her apprentice in the dark. A dark red cat swam over to her. "Stay close to me." The shecat nodded. Despite Webfoot's urging to stay clam The cats scrambled up the hill in disarray. The surging floodwater below was now high enough that a cat standing at the bottom would be completely submerged. The rain slashed at her face and howled furiously, making it hard to see or hear anything. As they were almost up the tallest hill she looked back at her apprentice. 

"I guess you were right about a big storm coming. You could be a medicine cat with that sense of intuition." 

"Is everyone here?" Poolstar called. 

"I lost Smokekit!" a queen shrieked from farther down the hill. She had two kits clinging to her back. 

"I was carrying him in my jaws the water took him!" she cried. 

Webfoot looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. But the water down there is to rough. It could drown even the best swimmer. He's--" 

Before the deputy could finish his sentence Eelstrike hurled herself down the hill towards the underwater camp. 

"Come back! You'll drown!" Webfoot ordered. 

The dark brown shecat plunged into the pitch black water. Immediately she realized that her brother may have been right for once. Violent currents threatened to pull her under. 

"Smokekit! Smokekit!" she paddled towards the ruins of the nursery. The turbulent waves thrust a large branch towards her. The heavy branch knocked her under. She flailed and thrashed as she desperately tried to right herself and get to the surface. Her head broke the water line and she gasped. 

"Help!" a tiny voice called. She whipped her head around searching for the source. A few fox lengths away, the tiny scrap of wet fur was clinging to a patch of tangled reeds. She swam towards him. 

"Climb on to my back. I'll get you to safety." The little tomkit leapt from the reeds onto her neck. She held back a wince as his tiny claws dug into her fur. Her webbed paws struck the water forcefully as she battled the current. They had almost reached solid land. Then a sickening crack rang out above her. An enormous tree slammed into the water. 

'No,' she thought as waves engulfed her. Her entire body went spiraling under. She felt her tail brush the bottom of the river, no, the camp. 

Under the water the roaring sounds of the wind and thunder were deafened. 

'It's so peaceful,' she thought . Her lungs screamed for air. 'I could just stay down here forever.' Her vision started to go dark.

'No!' a voice inside her screamed. 'Smokekit. Your clan. They need you.' With renewed energy she pushed her legs against the ground and swam to the surface. Her head broke the water as she gulped in the sweet air. ]

"Eelstrike!" the kit yelled. He was clinging to a massive willow tree that used to be the leader's den. She made it to the tree a latched her claws on. Smokekit carefully climbed onto her scruff. 

She struck out again towards her clanmates. The rain and wind beat down on her face and the rocking water threatened to drown her. Her claws felt ground beneath them and she hurled her self up the soggy hill. Out of the water, she felt lighter and a bit unsteady. Reedpaw rushed over to her. 

"Eelstrike, you're crazy." The brown shecat's legs gave way and she crumpled in a heap. Smokekit climbed off her and sprinted towards his mother who nuzzled him, still wailing.

Swanheart the medicine cat dashed over to her. 

"Thanks to you, we didn't lose a single clanmate. All of Riverclan-" Eelstrike didn't hear the rest as her senses faded.


End file.
